Amazing Daisy Award
Amazing Daisy Award '''is the final journey award part of "Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden (Daisy journey)." This final award represents knowing—and living—the Promise and Law, just like Amazing Daisy. (Girls receive it at a closing garden party celebration as they say the Promise and Law.) Purpose: When girls have earned this award, they'll begin to understand and live the Girl Scout Promise and Law and will recite both in front of friends and family. Planning Guides Link: Leadership Activity Plan Length: 1.5 hours Involve Family and Friends Participation from family and friends can enrich your troop's Girl Scout experience, both for the girls and for you. Use the suggestions below to make it easier for you to connect with additional support. • Before the meeting: • Send a note to families to find those with interest in or expertise with the topic. Ask them to lead or support an activity or two, or even lead the whole meeting. o Offer this activity plan as a starting place and point out that they may choose alternative activities using the Customize It! section as a guide. For example: If an activity plan directs girls to sit outside and observe animal habitats, you may choose to go to the zoo and learn about animal habitats there instead. • At home: • Encourage families to ask questions about their girls' Journey activities. Some examples that work for any Journey include: What did you learn? What surprised you? What does it make you think of trying next? • Throughout the year: • Suggest to families ways that girls can share or display their Girl Scout accomplishments. Possibilities include a bulletin board, a scrapbook, a special memories box or family sharing time. Girls Take the Lead: Include girl leadership through long-term planning, short-term meeting prep and specific activities at meetings. * Long Term Planning ** If you use "Plan Your Daisy Year", share this with the girls at the start of the year. Have them ask friends and family to help out with specific meetings or activities. Let the girls brainstorm ways to make the plans their own, such as thinking of related field trip activities. If a girl has experience with a field trip, ask her to be assistant tour guide. ** If you are adapting the "Plan Your Daisy Year", get the girls' input on which petal and Journeys to choose. Offer just a few choices in each category or timeframe to make decisions easier. Every girl should have at least one petal or journey she's excited about. * Short Term Planning ** Ask a family to help lead a Journey. Make sure they have access to activity plans and any resources you might have. Keep additional requested materials to a minimum. ** Choose two helpers to stay after a meeting for 15 minutes. Give them each an activity to introduce and either instruct or help guide at the next meeting. ** Before a meeting, ask everyone to vote on some aspect of the activity: draw posters or perform skits, open with a song or game, etc. ** Use a rotating list of helper tasks, called a 'kaper chart', to share responsibilities. Examples include acting as emcee of the meeting, leading an opening game, bringing a snack next meeting or taking attendance. '''At the Meeting Resources Steps: The Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law.Category:Girl Scout Daisies Category:Journeys